Snacks for Your Heart
by EmilyTheRose
Summary: Need a quickie to satisfy your Usa/Mamo craving? Welcome to your one stop shop for oneshots! 100 Theme Drabbles. Reviews appreciated.
1. Thorns 68

I was going to go for the 100 words but I couldn't keep it short enough. This is probably my favorite out of what I've done so far, even if it's super teenie. (The author note for the next drabble may sound odd because I mixed up my order a little.)

* * *

68. Thorns

* * *

Every time he looks my way. Every time his nostrils flare at something I said. Every time he opens his mouth. Every time he's near me my heart feels like it might fly out of my chest. Even that would be less painful than what I endure just feel my heart flutter for half of a second.

"_Odango, that's a great imitation of a pig you're doing."_

One thorn in my heart.

"_I just want a day where there aren't squeals piercing my eardrums. I'll go deaf by the time I'm thirty."_

Two thorns.

"_Why are you all red in the face? Trying to think again?"_

Three and four.

"_Will you stop bothering me already?"_

There are only so many punctures a person can put in another person's heart before it bursts. Doesn't he know that?

Every day I submit myself to that torture. Every day I let him put a few more thorns in my heart until maybe the blood will stop flowing and my heart will stop beating for him. Every day I'm waiting for the rose that should come with the thorns.

* * *

I reordered the chapters a bit. I really wanted to put my favorite out first. I think I'm a bit better with inner dialogue so I may work a little more with that. I'll try not to mess with the order any more but Fan Club was bugging me. Any opinions would be great.


	2. Unrequited Love 59

I know it's been a while for the few people that may have noticed but it's been hectic. Here's a little seasonal quickie.

* * *

59. Unrequited Love

* * *

Snow gently drifted to the ground, kissing the pavement briefly before melting away. It was strange how fleeting the life of the first snowflakes were. They simply made sure that the other snowflakes could survive. It was funny to think of snowflakes as noble. Usagi stuck out her tongue as a snowflake drifted into her mouth. Her pink boots, trimmed with snow white fur, swung back and forth as she reflected by the frozen lake, watching the couples glide past.

Being the heroine everyone wanted her to be must be noble, wasn't it? Sometimes it made people mad or hurt people she cared about, but in the end. . .

Wasn't it worth it?

Usagi planted her feet firmly on the ground, trying to do the same to her jumbled thoughts. Self-sacrifice wasn't so bad, she told herself. The benefits would outweigh anything else. Maybe he didn't know how much it hurt her to look into his ocean deep eyes and almost drown in his words. Maybe he didn't know how the smell of roses and coffee rolling off his skin warmed her heart or how much she wanted to drink him in. Maybe he didn't know that his lips called to her and all she wanted to do was answer.

What he did know was that she couldn't.

What he didn't know was why.

The facts were that she was one of the first snowflakes and they couldn't fall together.

Usagi stared at her golden hair as it slowly was covered with white, the first few just wetting it. Then she noticed some melting as her tears hit the small, growing piles. Crying wouldn't do any good but it was so hard to stop. Looking at the sky blended the pure ice water on her face with her salty tears. The cold felt bitter but it was nice to feel something other than crushing disappointment.

Once the snow had washed away her shame, Usagi decided to make her way home so she wouldn't disappoint anyone else. Her heart wouldn't have been able to take that kind of strain. Her thoughts knotted themselves together until her mind was trapped in a net of feelings that she couldn't seem to escape.

Usagi grew so involved in her web of feelings that she failed to notice the screams that usually triggered an instinct-like response. The derailed train she was currently calling her line of thought was only interrupted when her nose picked up the smell of roses and coffee. Her brain only briefly registered how odd it was that she was just noticing the screaming, before reaching for her compact.

"Moon-ahhh!" Usagi exhaled the yell she had been building up when she recognized the familiar contours of Tuxedo Mask's chest and arms. Her arms had somehow caught on before her brain and they were already wrapped around his neck in the normal chokehold.

"Hello to you too," he managed, even with Usagi's death grip around his neck.

"Hi," she beamed, before remembering she was currently Usagi and not his super powered counterpart. "I mean…I'm…uh…terrified." Terrified was normal, right? There was a vague memory where she was once terrified of the monsters she now dreaded the same way she dreaded a math test.

"Sure about that?" he asked, half his mask rose, which seemed to be his equivalent to an eyebrow quirk. With a quick shot of pain, Usagi realized she knew that look. Waves of shame crashed on her again as she tried to hold back a much more literal wave of tears.

"Yeah, super scared," she mumbled as he set her down in what he seemed to designate as a safe area. In the distance, Usagi could already pick up the other scouts dealing with the problem. Mars' curse words cut through the trees and Usagi was almost sure they were ruffling the leaves with their force. Yet, no matter how close the preschool was, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Usagi asked, when she noticed Tuxedo Mask still staring at her. Sometimes she wished she could see his eyes but for some reason today was different.

"I just throw roses and sweep up damsels," he responded, as he took off his hat to run a gloved hand through his ebony hair. Sometimes she had wanted to run her hand through his hair but for some reason today was so different.

"Well, I've been officially swept," Usagi muttered awkwardly. She realized her face was wet and a quick swipe across her face with her glove told her why Tuxedo Mask had stuck around. It figured he was too nice to leave a girl by herself to cry. Why did guys have to try to fix everything? "I'm fine."

"I disagree."

"Your top hat is stupid," she blurted and Tuxedo Mask turned completely red.

"At least I don't have odangos sitting on my head," he sputtered.

"At least I don't wear a cape that could possibly be caught on a tree branch."

"Not everyone is as clumsy as you, Odango," Tuxedo Mask grumbled, putting on his hat reluctantly. Normally, Usagi would have had a semi-speedy retort ready but she never would have been prepared to use it with Tuxedo Mask. Of course, now she'd never get use them on anyone at all. No more coming up with witty remarks at night while putting off homework or thinking of responses way too late while she ate dinner. Now she could focus on Sailor Moon things or actually do her homework. Or watch more TV and be depressed. Whichever came more naturally.

"Um," Tuxedo Mask started, taking a careful step toward her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Usagi sniffled, watching the stupid snowflakes pile on the ground and cover her hair again. "I just want to be-"

She thought a moment and paused, just staring at the hero she had fantasized about for months. It was uncanny. It was too uncanny if Usagi really gave it any thought and today seemed to be her day to think.

Her hand deliberately and slowly reached for his face and, instead of cradling it like her first impulse was begging her to do, she lifted his mask. A small smile made its way onto her face. Maybe they could fall together after all.

* * *

Too much parallel structure? Found 20 typos? Too confusing? I won't know unless you review.


	3. Confessions 57

These are actually pretty fun to write once an idea pops into your head. Love it. And Naru is Molly just to avoid confusion. I know I always forget so thought I'd throw that in there.

Anyone know if I own Sailor Moon yet? I've been asking Santa every year and he has yet to deliver. I'd even settle for some Sailor Moon shaped coal. (It may have eBay value.)

* * *

57. Confessions

* * *

"Remember that bunny you had me take care of that went away to live on a nice bunny farm?" the red head mumbled, staring intensely at her twiddling thumbs.

"You killed it?" her blonde companion screeched, her already high voice going up at least three octaves. Somewhere Naru was sure a dog was howling in extreme pain.

"Um, kind of." Her thumbs were going much faster now and Usagi's eyes got so wide that they may have popped out of their sockets.

"What happened?" she finally asked, trying to breathe in and out evenly.

"Remember my Uncle Charlie?"

"Weird Charlie? He killed it?"

"Yes…" Naru put her hands under the table and started staring at the toe of her shoe, looking more guilty than someone should if their uncle only killed a rabbit.

"Naru-chan!"

"…before he ate it."

Usagi's mouth dropped to the floor but she quickly hid it by taking a gulp of her milkshake. It may have even worked if she hadn't thought of Weird Charlie eating her rabbit. The ensuing gag attracted a bit of attention.

"Okay, okay, okay Usagi. It's your turn," she said, making sure no one was still staring at their secluded little booth.

"I don't know if I can top that. I'm a pretty saint like person," Usagi declared, sitting up a little straighter. Naru gave a snort and kicked her shin.

"Right, you have something. Come on, this was your idea in the first place. Didn't you say something about how this would 'make us way closer' and how 'it was one of the top icebreakers in your magazine' or how 'secrets are the number one cause of failed relationships'?"

"Okay! Shhh, I'm thinking!" she yelled, flailing her arms as if she didn't already have everyone in the arcade's attention.

"That's a first," two voices said in unison. The first was obviously Naru, who was dealt with by getting a swift kick under the table, and the second was the ebony haired, blue eyed monster known as "Mamoru" to an unsuspecting population.

"It is not," Usagi grumbled to her friend before turning around to glare at _him_. "And you! Stop stalking me you…you…!"

"Devilishly handsome, devastatingly gorgeous genius?"

While Usagi pretended to gag, which wasn't hard when she thought of Weird Charlie again, Naru started to giggle. This then started a chain reaction involving the infuriated blonde stamping her black Mary Jane on Motoki's innocent foot. The male blonde then threw the tray he was carrying, that had been holding two precious chocolate milkshakes. The milkshakes then both proceeded downward, like gravity usually makes things do, and landed on the ebony haired male.

"NO!"

Mamoru gave Usagi a strange and raised his eyebrow as a little bit of milkshake dripped down the end of his nose.

"The milkshakes!" she wailed.

"Is that all you EVER care about?" Mamoru yelled, wiping the goo from his eyes on the floor.

"I care about other things! Like, well, I guess karma works. There's a plus," she sighed, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as a pout formed. "Still, the cost was just so high."

Naru looked like she about to choke on something and whispered to Usagi," You could always salvage the milkshakes."

"How?" Usagi yelled, eyes wide with hope.

"Think about it," Naru said cryptically at normal volume before melting into a fit of laughter.

"AH! Get him away from me!" she screeched, as Mamoru continued to look baffled, running out of the arcade with her evil, devious friend in hot pursuit.

"I know something you could confess. You're in lo-"

"NO. I'll fess up to anything else. I will not say anything akin to that outrageous lie."

"Big words but there's nothing you could confess that top you saying that you love Ma-"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

* * *

Reviews appreciated and don't we all just want to be appreciated?


	4. Fan Club 94

I can't believe I'm so thirsty for inspiration that I'm jumping on the bandwagon. I write drabbles anyway so I guess this is perfect, right? Well, reviews are almost as good as daydreams about Mamoru so send them my way if you find the time.

I don't own Sailor Moon as far as I know. I don't know all that much so if anyone thinks I do drop me a line. WE can get you checked into a nice cushy room in no time.

* * *

94. Fan Club

* * *

Mamoru quietly sipped his coffee, resisting the urge to peek at the booth exactly ten feet from him where a group of chattering girls was gathered. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for the local gossips to come and destroy the pre-rush crowd atmosphere but this group was definitely getting on his nerves. Constant squealing would grate on anyone's nerves.

He had even been about to turn around and glare when he heard the one squeal that would send his heart into a frenzy.

"Oh, he really is too dreamy, isn't he?" she said, her angel's laugh ringing through the arcade. Bracing himself against the adrenaline that coursed through his veins whenever she was near, he turned around.

"Find another victim to inflict your affections on, Odango?"

While he had expected, even welcomed, the withering glare that followed, it still didn't stop his heart from sinking a little.

"Why? Are you jealous baka?"

_Always._

"Right, as if I need you gushing over me. Poor guy." The others in the group weren't the usual crowd that clung to Usagi, he noted. With some degree of reluctance he looked over the pictures littered on the table to see the lucky ba-

"Oooooh! Look at this picture of him, Usagi!" the one with the brown curls gushed, holding up a picture of…him.

"Tuxedo Kamen, could you ever look more amazing?" a girl with a stain on her shirt sighed, stroking the picture.

Mamoru could already feel the smile but he pushed it back down as quickly as it had surfaced.

"Of course he could! Next to Sailor Moon!"

"What?" he blurted out, looking at Usagi, who had uttered the completely outrageous and wonderful statement.

"Well, duh. They're like perfect," another chimed in with a giggle.

"What?" he repeated a little louder, his voice almost going up an octave in a very manly way. His face started to a turn a strange shade of red. It was a little more than odd to hear people talking about your alter ego being with your alter ego's crush.

"Honestly, we're the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen Together Forever Assosiation, baka." Usagi showed a little badge, pinned right next to her usual brooch, with the letters SMATKTFA printed over a picture of the hero and heroine together.

"Oh," he simply said with a small gulp.

Maybe it was the fact that no teasing comment accompanied that "oh" or the fact he was turning colors other than what was natural for your average human being, but Usagi felt compelled to ask, "Are you okay?"

A quick nod was his only answer before he strode out of the arcade.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

* * *

The youma wasn't the problem. It was that stupid club. Stupid Usagi and her stupid club. He just couldn't fight and it wasn't his fault.

Maybe it was the fact he had taken a few more punches than usual or maybe it was the fact that Sailor Moon had gotten scraped a bit more too from his lack of rescues, but she felt compelled to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said, forgetting his suave façade his tended to adopt as Tuxedo Kamen.

"Are you oka-ah!" The pair jumped away just in time before the whip like arms of the youma came crashing down. That's when he noticed it. Right next to Sailor Moon's brooch. But there was no way. Absolutely no way.

Youma completely forgotten, he strode right up Sailor Moon and stared directly at her chest.

"Wha-?"

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen Together Forever Assosiation?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised. Possibly to distract him from the crimson setting in on her cheeks and spreading all over her face, or to stop the onslaught that was about to come, Sailor Moon threw her tiara and banished the youma.

With barely a glance backward, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her and Tuxedo didn't try to follow.

* * *

-The Next Day-

* * *

Usagi was giggling with the rest of the club, completely lost in the eyes of Tuxedo's photograph, wondering if the real ones would ever look at her that way again.

Maybe she would have noticed if she had been paying any sort of attention or maybe her instincts told her that looking may send her into shock.

The arcade doors opened with a _whoosh. _A man with a top hat, cape, and white mask swept past all the tables and stopped in front of her's. He cleared his throat loudly and Usagi about choked on her drool, that had been about to dribble down her chin in a very graceful way.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you had room for another member?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated because I want to know where I messed up, what you liked, what you didn't, and how I can improve.

Plus, then I know if I want to put up more. Just saying.

* * *


	5. Apron 92

Another super shortie. Not sure if I like it yet but here it is.

If I owned Sailor Moon...I would be rich. I'm not rich. What does this tell you?

* * *

92. Apron

* * *

Mamoru couldn't help but glare at the apron one more time before he picked up the phone.

_Briiiing, briiing, briiing, briiing._

"Hey it's Motoki. I'm not here right now but feel free to leave a message."

_Beep._

"Motoki, it's Mamoru. I'm here at the arcade filling in for you like you wanted and I'm a little worried about your sanity. First of all, I'm not wearing a "kiss the cook" apron when I'm not sure if consent to wearing an apron in the first place. Then there's this list."

He picked up a piece of gold stationary covered in hearts.

"Are you stealing your sister's stationary? Well, step number one says to put a vase of roses on a table for two. Not that strange so I did it. Then it says to cook a romantic meal for two but avoid using carrots. Not sure who takes a date to an arcade but I did it. Closing the arcade seemed strange too. I don't know many idiots who would rent out this place but okay. Number five is where I draw the line. Send an invitation to the Tsukino residence? Buy an engagement ring? Ha ha ha Motoki. You're _hilarious_."

On his way out, Mamoru grabbed the apron to use as a weapon against Motoki later. Maybe as blackmail or to gag him and throw him in a river somewhere.

* * *

A few miles away, a blonde who lacked odangos hummed along to radio as she marked pages in the newest bridal magazine on a pad of gold heart stationary.

"I guess we won't really know which one will look best on Usagi until she tries them on," Minako mused as she petted a scowling Artemis.

"I gave you that apron for Christmas," he pouted.

"And it was put toward a good cause. I'll be the maid of honor for sure."

* * *

Reviews make me think and improve my writing. They really do help me more than anything else so help me out?


	6. Button 09

I kind of liked this one. I had the idea floating around in my head for a while but it's always harder to type it out. Suggestions on how to avoid using names all the time would be great. It always bugs me but I have trouble fixing it without it being awkward.

Does anyone really own Sailor Moon when she lives in the hearts of millions? Well, I guess legally someone has to own Sailor Moon but not emotionally! Ha ha!

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

9. Button

* * *

There was nothing better than ice cream after a long day at school. It was common knowledge in the group so it surprised Usagi to see an almost spotless table when she walked into the familiar bustle of the arcade. Usually any table that made it through Tornado Minako had more battle wounds than it was worth counting.

"Are you guys on some new diet?" she asked innocently as she slid into their usual booth that was unusually clean. Raye glared in response.

"Something like that," Minako mumbled as she tried to hide a magazine.

"Are you saying we need one?" the raven haired girl asked next to Minako, fire already in her eyes. "As I remember it, you were the one who won the milkshake drinking contest not only this year but the two previous to this." She causally pointed to the framed photos of a bloated version of the petite blonde looking a little green that each had a plaque that read "Milkshake Queen" underneath.

"What are you implying?" the little blonde asked, tears welling up immediately.

"What were _you_ implying?" Raye growled, not intimidated by fake moans and snuffles. The tears instantly dissolved and Usagi scowled before kicking where her friend's shin was supposed to be. Instead, somehow she kicked Minako's school bag and a magazine slid across the tiles.

"Get it away!" Usagi hissed as it hit her foot.

"I knew you would be a spoil sport," Minako moped, picking up the two page spread filled with pictures of-

"Mamoru? Minako! I used to think you had taste," Usagi declared, clearly disappointed. "A pile of slime would look better in those jeans. Well, a different pile of slime from the pile of slime already in them."

"Just because you're too dumb to be nice to him doesn't mean he isn't gorgeous," Raye said with a longing sigh and Usagi thought she might gag.

"Usagi, I love you but these pictures are flawless," Minako agreed, not able to take her eyes off of the perfection that was Chiba Mamoru.

"They're not flawless at all," Usagi pouted, crossing her arms.

"If it wasn't Mamoru, you would admit in a second that they're absolute perfection," her blonde friend comforted gently.

"Not true!"

"Then name one thing wrong with them other than Mamoru being in them," Raye challenged.

"…"

"Well…?" her friends prompted, holding up the magazine for closer inspection.

"On page 52, second picture from the left and two down he's missing a button," Usagi mumbled before fleeing the arcade, leaving two teenage girls aghast in her wake.

"You don't think…?" Minako asked, not even able to finish.

"Never," Raye managed to get out before ordering a large chocolate fudge milkshake.

* * *

Reviews make my day but no preassure.


	7. Weeping Willow 67

Another shortie.

* * *

67. Weeping Willow

"I love him."

The tree's branches rustled in response and suddenly Usagi didn't feel so silly. Maybe the old willow really was listening to her. Maybe there were millions of secrets hidden under her ancient bark. Maybe she was the only one who would understand.

"I always thought my grandma was silly. She said that you could tell your secrets to a weeping willow. Is that why you weep? Holding all those secrets? I know that feeling."

The sweeping branches enveloped her and a cheerless smile worked its way across her face.

"How can you know you love someone, just know it, and never know if he loves you back? You feel like an idiot, always wondering. I know I love everything about him and it scares me. I pretend and try to hate him. Do you think that's strange?"

"It's probably stranger to talk to a tree."

Usagi turned and her eyes locked with his.

"Well, I guess you can blame my grandma for that," she whispered pitifully.

"Remind me to thank her."

* * *

Sorry for the teenie ficlets but I'm too lazy to edit a big one right now. You can yell at me for being a bum in your review.


	8. Death 18

Just a teenie fic. A little angst, a little fluff. So basically, my usual formula.

* * *

18. Death

* * *

Sometimes, lying in my bed safe and warm, I wondered what it would be like. I wondered what would happen if I faded into the night. Now, I rarely have time to think about it. It's sort of ironic, isn't it? That for the first time, since I started to risk my life almost daily, I'm sitting here, under the great expanse of sky, wondering what it would be like to not be here anymore.

I sometimes wonder why I swoop in to save people that I'm not even sure deserve it. Is it just some strange compulsion or is it something deeper?

But then I look into her eyes and I know why.

The world may not be worth saving but she thinks it is. And, this time, I don't want to prove her wrong.

* * *

Reviews help me greatly even with tiny ficlets like this. I really want to know what you think. Crazy, right?


	9. Glasses 84

I know no one probably noticed but it's been a while. I'd like to say I was busy but that's a lie. Been working on another fic that lacks direction.

Well, no matter, here's a quickie I wrote in less than an hour. Hopefully I fixed all the little errors. Enjoy.

* * *

84. Glasses

* * *

"Since when do you wear glasses, Odango?" a certain ebony haired college student asked as he slid into her booth. "Trying to look smarter?"

Across the booth, a certain blonde teenager blushed vividly and hid her face behind her double fudge milkshake.

"You are!" Mamoru accused, pointing a finger at her latest accessory as if they'd committed a crime. Her involuntary gasp attracted more than a few stares and Usagi glared back at him over the black, square frames. Partly for him to get the full effect of her glare and partly because she couldn't see anything at all out of them.

"Shush! It's not how you think it is and what you're thinking I'm thinking is really stupid and I'm not that stupid," she whispered, glancing at some of the nosier arcade patrons as if they would somehow overhear and then understand her rant.

"And what do I think it is exactly?" he asked leaning across the booth with an all knowing smirk sitting in its usual spot on his face.

"You think that I think I'm going to be smarter because I'm wearing these glasses because people like Umino wear them and get amazing grades but that's not why so you can stop thinking what you're thinking I'm thinking because you're wrong and stupid and I'm not that stupid." Usagi took a deep breath.

"So there," she added and stuck out her tongue at him to emphasize her point.

"I'm fairly certain that sticking out your tongue makes you look dumber and thus cancels out the effect of the glasses, Odango."

"That is not what I'm trying to do!" she wailed, taking a deep slurp of her double fudge milkshake and hoping the happy things in chocolate would keep her from punching him. "Mamoru, I just explained that I'm not wearing glasses to look smarter. I know you're not very bright but you should at least try to keep up."

"Then why?" he asked, raising a critical eyebrow and ignoring the poor jibe at his intellect.

"It's a secret."

"Well, then I guess there's no use in me prying," Mamoru sighed, sliding out of her booth. Usagi frowned and crossed her arms.

"I guess not," she pouted, not completely sure why she was pouting in the first place.

"By the way Odango, the glasses do make you look smarter."

As Mamoru walked away, Usagi's eyes lit up as she whispered to herself, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Reviews are like popcorn. I like them a lot. Are you annoyed with my review pleading yet? (Tell me in your review!)


	10. Rain at Midnight 32

Another quick drabble I decided to shoot out in an hour or so.

I would love to own Sailor Moon. I'm sure getting the old VHS tapes would be much cheaper if I did. But I don't have the money to buy the copyright. Feel free to give me free VHS episodes, though.

* * *

32. Rain at midnight

* * *

There was this love scene that Usagi had always dreamed of ever since she saw it in some old movie that she'd long ago forgotten the title of. The title didn't really matter because she would most likely never watch the movie again. That scene was forever embedded in her memory. The characters' faces had faded and been replaced over and over again in her mind's eye but the mechanics of it remained the same. Watching that movie with her mother when she was ten may have very well completely changed the way she thought about romance for the rest of her life.

Of course, none of that really mattered because it would never happen to her.

Usagi's sigh almost echoed in the nearly empty arcade as she watched the rain pour down the glass door and wash away all the bits of trash from the sidewalk. Swinging her legs slowly, she contemplated the odds of her fantasy ever being realized. Thinking like Ami, she took into account all the variables.

First there was the weather. It had to be raining. No thunder, no lightning. It had to be the type of rain that would cascade off her umbrella gracefully but leave her hair perfectly intact. As Ami would say, it was completely improbable.

Then, it had to be midnight. The moon would be full and would shine through the rain and just be magnified a million times over. The light would dance and it would be like someone had thrown glitter on the entire scene. So, that left one day a month. That combined with the perfect rain seemed lsightly improbable but still possible.

Finally, the most troubling variable of all was the boy with which she wanted to be kissed by in the perfect scene. The problem was that the likelihood of him being out in the perfect rain at midnight during a full moon specifically looking for her was about as likely her double fudge milkshake turning back into vanilla ice cream. Actually, the chances of him ever thinking of her in a romantically inclined way were fairly slim.

The entire dilemma was something Usagi had communicated to Minako before, but the only response she got was, "Who's the boy?"

Who was the boy? Usagi scowled at her empty glass and chewed on her spoon thoughtfully. The boy was an enigma. The boy was infuriating, annoying, and perfect. The boy made her heart flutter like a hummingbird trying to break through her ribcage. The boy made her mind race and her hands shake. That answer was less than satisfying for Minako. Usagi sighed and looked at her chewed up plastic spoon.

"That's going to ruin your teeth."

"No one asked you, Chiba," Usagi shot back, crossing her arms and hiding her saliva covered handiwork under them.

"Odango, I give my advice away for free. I can't help it if you won't accept my benevolence." His smirk made her heart melt like ice cream on her tongue. It was sweet now but she knew she would regret it later. A moment on the lips, forever on the hips. A second of attention, forever weighing on her heart. Like the ice cream, it was well worth the price.

"I don't suppose you wander around in the rain much do you?" Usagi asked without thinking. Mamoru's eyes widened, raising his eyebrows with them, and he tilted his head slightly.

"Should I be?" he asked, looking out the glass door as if it would tell him something. It didn't. For her part, Usagi blushed and looked down at the booth.

"No reason."

Awkward moment forgotten, the normal arguments went on like they did every day with only a few requests from Motoki to quiet down. As they bantered, Usagi couldn't help but think that the rain at midnight could wait another month. This would be enough…for now.

* * *

Not entirely sure how much I like this one. (Of course, I dislike rereading most of my work. Hence the typos.) I feel like I'm not giving them any depth. Opinions?


	11. Last Dance 65

Another tiny drabble.

Anyone know if disclaimers are entirely necessary? I know I don't own sailor Moon. You know it. Most people know it.

* * *

65. Last Dance

* * *

It was like one of those puzzles she used to do when she was really little. It was painfully simple but strangely satisfying. For some reason, her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Her soft breathe raised the hair on his neck and they twirled around the room, letting the lights blur until it looked like there was a fleet of shooting stars dancing with them. Instead of a crowded ballroom, they were floating in a sea of light where they were untouchable.

They were the only people in the world. The world itself could crumble and somehow she didn't think she would even notice. Was that an awful thing to think? Would she really be willing to give up the whole world for this moment? Her worst fear was that the answer was an undeniable yes.

And yet, as society itself started to fly further into chaos, she found herself finding solace and peace in his embrace more than before. As the music started to fade away, she found so much joy in his soft, simple humming in her ear. As the world fell at their feet, they decided to dance around the debris and into eternity together.

* * *

Are all the less than proper nouns confusing at all? I wasn't sure.


	12. Karma 4

This was Hurt Feelings but it ended up going in another direction. Weird, right?

Another random fact: I don't own Sailor Moon. No, really. Don't be too shocked.

* * *

4. Karma

* * *

Her sniffles were heard by most people in the arcade even if they chose to ignore them. Not many people would willingly deal with a crying teenage girl. Even other teenage girls knew it would be hazardous to one's health. Chiba Mamoru must have decided that he needed a little self inflicted torture or maybe he was one of the few people who didn't know how dangerous emotional teenagers tend to be. No one was completely sure the reason behind it, but Chiba Mamoru decided to go sit across from the girl behind the pile of tissues.

"Go away," Usagi mumbled, trying to push her hair out of the way so she could add another tissue to her growing pile.

"I come bearing chocolate," was his response to her banishment, pulling out a large selection of candy from the vending machines. Usagi's eyes lit up for a moment and then narrowed suspiciously.

"Are they poisoned? Why is the almighty Mamoru being so _nice_?" Her nose emptied itself extra loudly and Usagi blushed, already picking up a chocolate bar with her other hand. Poisoned by chocolate wouldn't be the worst way to die.

"I thought that for karma's sake I should try being nice for a while. So, don't get too flattered. I just don't want to be hit by a car," he said and smirked as Usagi cast a worried glance outside as if one would come in and flatten him at that very second.

"Mr. Science believes in karma?" A smile almost made its way onto to her face which put one on his.

"Not really, but I don't want that to be the one thing in my life that I'm wrong about," Mamoru said simply with a shrug. Usagi snorted and grabbed another tissue, emptying the box.

"Right, the one thing. Because you're always right about everything else." Her momentarily dry eyes watered again and she sniffled into a used tissue. "Karma should be perfectly satisfied. You can go away now."

"Odango, what's the matter?" he asked, getting a bit exasperated. A fire finally lit in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she nearly shouted back. "You…you…!" Her little hands slammed on the booth with a slap and she turned as far away from him as the seat would possibly allow.

"Me what?" Mamoru yelled back, already considering stuffing the chocolate back in the vending machine. Some lucky kid was about to get about twenty candy bars. Usagi's head snapped back in his direction, one of her pigtails toppling Mount Tissue.

"You! It's always…! Never mind," she whispered, turning away again with more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Odango-"

"USAGI."

"Usagi, I'm sorry if I upset you," Mamoru managed through gritted teeth, his hands clamped together. Finally her tear streaked face slowly turned to look at him completely and he felt his heart melt a bit. Just a little bit. "I'm really sorry. I mean it."

"For everything?" she asked pitifully, a second wave of tears already on the way. Mamoru bit the inside of his lip and nodded. The two sat uncomfortably for what felt like an hour before he pushed the pile of candy back at her. A genuine smile played at her lips and then finally broke free. "If you really are worried about karma, I think you at least earned a nice car hitting you. You may even survive if you buy me a milkshake and get me more tissues."

"You're lucky I dislike being squished and killed by subpar cars," Mamoru said as he got out his wallet.

* * *

I check back for reviews way more often than I should. It's probably not healthy.


	13. Nightmare 54

I would apologize for the slow update but we may be past that point.

Clearly I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't make anyone do disclaimers. It would be like a fanfiction utopia.

* * *

54. Nightmare

* * *

Her eyes followed him, as he sluggishly made his way to a stool at the counter and hauled himself up onto it. Vaguely she heard him order a coffee and then watched as he drained the cup, most likely scalding his mouth. Usagi winced at the thought, her own tongue feeling an echo of a pain she would never subject it to. After taking a long, sweet sip of her milkshake to rid herself of the unpleasant feeling, the blonde made her way over to the counter. The acknowledgement of her presence was a simple grunt from the man next to her.

"Well Mamoru, you seem to be in a more pleasant mood than usual," Usagi quipped, throwing him a bright smile. Mamoru glanced at her and cringed, making the deep bags under his eyes all the more apparent. His skin was so pale and seemed translucent enough that Usagi could see the pain throbbing through his features. For a moment she longed to touch his face and bring back the warmth, but she quickly hid those feelings away. Instead she simply stated, "You don't look well."

"Thanks," he grumbled into his empty cup. Mamoru shot a quick glare at Motoki and the cup was promptly refilled. As he was about to drain this cup as he had done with the first, a small hand rested on top of his.

"Are you okay?" a heartbreakingly quiet voice asked, each word dripping with sincere concern. Her hand warmed his, sending a shiver up his spine and making his heart beat a bit faster, pumping that comforting warmth through his entire being. It was almost enough to make the feeling of dread go away. Almost. A look into her eyes would have sent him into her arms, a risk that he couldn't take. Mamoru knew her blue eyes would somehow take on a depth and earnestness that would implore him to tell her all of his secrets.

"I haven't been sleeping well," he stated truthfully, pausing to sip his coffee like a civilized human being. Mamoru took note of the way Usagi's nose crinkled as she watched him drink it out of the corner of his eye. Most likely she couldn't stomach black coffee the way he could. Of course, Usagi rarely needed the boost of energy like he did.

"Why?"

"Hm?" he asked, shaken from his reverie.

"Why aren't you sleeping well?" she asked slowly and carefully, her hands now resting on her hips. Mamoru gave a small smile and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just a nightmare," he said, again looking into his black coffee and willing each sip to give him the same warm feeling she did. Her touch made the nightmares seem less and more real, all at the same time. The scene played through his mind. A princess, a goddess, a girl he felt love for more deeply than he believed possible called to him, frantically searching for him. Every time her cries became more desperate, more pleading, less sure that he would come. Every time she was right; he was always too late. The light would leave her eyes. All he could would be to helplessly watch as the dead blue of her eyes mixed with the gold and red as light left the world. Crushing darkness would envelop them both and he would awake to overwhelming loneliness, as if he had not just lost love but the ability to feel anything that deeply ever again. And he hated her for dying, for taking everything with her, but more than that he couldn't help hating himself. Somehow, he could never remember he face. Only the eyes void of emotion were burned into his brain, a stain left by an imagined tragedy.

How could he tell Usagi any of that? Instead, the horrific dream was "just a nightmare."

Usagi clasped his hand again and he finally found the courage to look into her eyes. They were full of life and vibrancy. "My mom says that nightmares are just dreams that got the ending wrong. We decide what really happens."

Mamoru smiled at her, letting her eyes replace the pair that had haunted him for so long. Maybe it was just a nightmare, a dream with the wrong ending. As he took another sip of coffee, meriting another small nose crinkle from Usagi, Mamoru stretched. "Thanks Usagi."

"Don't get too soft on me Chiba. I need you to be totally awake or teasing you isn't much fun," Usagi quickly stated, taking her hand back and again resting them both on her hips.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm still twice as quick as you with half as much sleep," he said with a stifled yawn. Mamoru watched her eyebrows furrow and her nose crinkle as she attempted to keep the smile off of her face. There was fire in her eyes, as she seemed to accept his unspoken challenge and he accepted hers. Maybe tonight he would finally change the ending, end the nightmare. And maybe tomorrow he would find the courage to change his story with her. Yet, for today, this was enough to drive the nightmares away.

* * *

Not sure if there was enough emotional depth to satisfy me or if the nightmare was believably haunting. Please feel free to tell me what you think. I always appreciate it.


	14. Dirty Nails 22

Clearly, I don't update very often. As I've stated previously, I'm a busy girl who just keeps getting busier. Hopefully, some time at some point on some day I'll make more time to write. But it is fun to reread my old work and realize how much I like it. Which is odd because I always say at the end of the drabble how much I hate it.

Speaking of, this is an odd drabble, and I'm not sure how to feel about it. I've mostly been writing research papers about Middle Eastern culture and democracy and the responsibility to protect and other political science goodness. So, I hope this is comparable with my other drabbles.

In case you had hoped that things had changed at some point, I'm sorry to disappoint but I do not own Sailor Moon. Not yet. Let's still keep that hope alive, shall we?

* * *

22. Dirty Nails

* * *

Usagi looked down at her fingers, wildly uncomfortable with the fact that they were being examined closely by the woman across the table. The chipped, baby pink nail polish barely concealed the dirt and what could be chocolate that had unintentionally accumulated. Defending truth and justice simply was not conducive with well-kept nails. When a youma is spitting fire at you, the last thing you tend to think of is the condition of your nail polish.

Unless, of course, you're Minako. The goddess of love and beauty, upon seeing Usagi's "grimy fingers" wrapped around a milkshake at the arcade, had declared that a manicure was desperately necessary. Without waiting for any kind of consent, Minako dragged Usagi to the nearest nail salon two blocks away. Usagi had been planted in front of a woman named Kiko, who seemed to love dresses with large tropical flowers and adorned herself with even larger gold jewelry. Her voice boomed throughout the salon as she declared, "Well goodness gracious!" The stranger twisted Usagi's small hand back and forth as her eye shadow-caked eyes examined the travesty.

Usagi cringed, wanting to steal her hand back. "Sorry?" was all she managed to squeak.

"Oh dear, well little Mina brought you in just in time. Will you look at these cuticles? What have you been doing darling? Getting into fights with piles of sandpaper?" Kiko laughed at her own joke, as she dug out various tools. Some looked like torture devices. Usagi turned to glare at Minako, but she was already deeply engrossed in a conversation with her manicurist. How could Mina make her endure this kind of pain alone?

"Sorry," Usagi said again pitifully as she turned back to face the terror. Kiko's eyes softened as she began wiping the leftover nail polish from Usagi's nails with her acetone soaked cotton swab. The smell filled Usagi's nostrils and made her want to vomit.

"Oh darling, no need to be sorry. I'll forgive you because no girl I know that wears pink nail polish would let her nails get like this unless she was inhumanly busy or incredibly distracted," the woman stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, it's a bit of both," Usagi said hesitantly, watching as her nails began to look more acceptable under Kiko's nail file. The woman was insanely quick.

"I bet I know your problem." Kiko gave the blonde a sly smile as she picked up the buffer. Usagi smiled slightly in return, but her expression was clearly incredulous. No one outside of her best friends knew nearly half of her problems. "I bet there's a boy," she declared with a knowing nod.

Usagi's eyes grew wide for a second as one boy in particular jumped to her mind. She shook her head violently to get rid of the offending thought, one of her pigtails almost toppling the light resting on the manicure station. "No! Not even a little bit!"

"Whoah, now don't get defensive. I'm just reading the signs. You see," she said as her voice dropped to her interpretation of a whisper, "I'm a bit of nail reader. It's like reading palms but far more accurate." Kiko adjusted one of her twenty rings nonchalantly as if this was completely mundane and began working on Usagi's cuticles.

"Really?" Usagi asked innocently, immediately wanting to believe in Kiko's supernatural gift wholeheartedly. Anyone that could make her nails look so wonderful in such a short period of time must have some sort of superpower.

"Of course. Ask any of my clients. I've never been wrong," she bragged. Usagi watched the buffer fly over her nails, that could hold the key to her future, in awe.

"Can you…read my nails?" Usagi asked tentatively. The curiosity was burning inside of her. Kiko's booming laugh filled the salon, drawing several looks from other customers.

"I would love to, dearest. Let me take a closer look." Kiko lifted each of her fingers, carefully inspecting each one. Sometimes she would turn a finger this way and that. Sometimes she would make noises of approval or disapproval. Each finger seemed to receive a slightly different reaction. "Yes, I've figured you out completely. Quite the story these nails tell." Usagi's wide eyes grew even wider, intensely staring at this woman who held all of the answers.

"What did they say?" Usagi breathed, barely able to contain herself.

"Well, there's obviously a boy. No matter how much you deny it. As far as I can tell, your paths cross almost daily. Yes, you care for him. No question there. Look at your thumb nail. Lots of proof there. Yet…" Kiko took a pause, tapping the table for a moment and then looking at Usagi's ring finger more closely.

"Yes?"

"You act as if you hate him. Perhaps you push him away because you just can't have someone in your life right now. You're a busy girl. I understand. But I see clearly that the real reason is very different. It's right here in your cuticles. You're scared. Downright terrified. You don't think you're good enough. And you know what I think?"

Usagi shook her head.

"You're a lovely girl. Any young man would be lucky to have you lighting up his life. I have a feeling that the boy knows you're worth the world and a little extra on top of that. So, remember you're worth something sweetheart. A whole lot actually." Kiko gave the vulnerable girl's hand a loving pat. Usagi gave the woman her brightest smile in return, and then looked at her hands. The nails had been magically coated in bright pink nail polish, and her ring fingers had cute crescent moons carefully drawn in gold glitter. Usagi marveled at them, mesmerized by the magic Kiko could work.

"And dear?" Kiko said, breaking Usagi from her reverie. "I have two pieces of advice. Tell that boy how you feel and let your nails dry for at least ten minutes. I don't want to see any smudges in my artwork."

Usagi thanked Kiko profusely as she every so carefully made her way over to the fans to dry her nails. Kiko laughed quietly to herself as she gave Minako a wink from across the room. Minako smiled back, reveling in her success. Operation Clairvoyant Cuticles could prove to be her most promising plan yet.

* * *

See? Odd. And more Minako because I love her. I feel like we would be great manicure buddies. Again, not sure how I feel about this one. I may write one with more emotional depth sometime this week. (Oh, and sorry for any typos. I honestly just hate proofreading. I'll update with corrections someday when the mood strikes me.)


End file.
